Instinctive Impulse
by Lieutenant Yuzuki
Summary: -Inuyasha/Naruto- Kiba has had odd visions lately and Kakashi suggests it could be a memory from a past life. Now Kiba and friends are stuck in the past, and its up to Kiba to find out about his past and to return home. KibaHina,SasuSaku,InuKago,Mirosango


Instinctive Impulse

**Author's note: Ok…sorry I'm like a month late to release this but I've been busy with other stuff. I finally got the time to get back to this but it ended up being shorter than I expected. I promise the next chapters will be longer.**

**This takes place AFTER shippuden. Sasuke came back and was put on probation. Suigetsu and Karin left team hebi to go to Kirigakure and Juugo went back to Konoha with Sasuke, thus team Hebi/Hawk is no more. The Akatsuki, due to lack of members, has gone into hiding and is currently trying to seek out more members. Everyone in the Konoha eleven are 16 (excluding Team Gai who are 17)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or InuYasha.**

Chapter 1: Restless

"_You expect to kill me with that type of power?" the full-fledged dog demon Sesshomaru asked, with his sword drawn. InuYasha grunted as he struggled to get up. Sesshomaru chuckled at this and stepped on his brother, preventing him from getting up. InuYasha let out a yell as he was forced back to the floor. "S-Sesshomaru…you bastard…" InuYasha growled under his breath. He tried to get up again but Sesshomaru pressed his foot harder on InuYasha's back. "Pathetic half-breed, you're no match for a real demon. You should have gone with your lover and escaped while you still could…but now, you will both die…" Sesshomaru kneeled, still crushing his brother under his left foot and put his sword on InuYasha's throat. InuYasha's eyes widened in shock as he felt the cold blade on his neck slowly cutting through. The fresh blood dripped out of his neck and onto the blade. Sesshomaru neared his ear and whispered, "Good-bye InuYasha," and with one quick move, he sliced InuYasha's neck…or so it seemed._

"InuYasha!"

Kiba Inuzuka sat up suddenly in his bed, sweating and trembling. He looked at his trembling hands and with one of them, grabbed his throat. "It…was just a dream…" he concluded. "The sixth one this week…this is beginning to affect my ability. Akamaru, what should I do? Should I get help?" he asked looking at the feet of his bed where his large dog slept soundly. He sighed seeing that Akamaru was not going to awaken any time soon. _Might as well go back to sleep, I guess…_ he thought, lying back on his bed. He soon drifted off into a deep sleep, finally able to relax. He felt as if he was floating on a cloud, his dream finally peaceful. He looked up to see the shadow of a girl, which seemed to be running away from him. "InuYasha…InuYasha…" the girl called in a strangely familiar voice. Kiba stood up and tried to chase her down. "Hey! Wait up! Who's InuYasha?" Kiba yelled from behind, trying to get the girl's attention. The girl turned back for a second and giggled. "Sit." She told Kiba. He looked at the girl with a confused face before forcibly falling down. "GAAAAHH!" he screamed as his face hit the floor.

Kiba woke up again and realized he was actually on the floor, face first. "How the hell did I get down here?" he asked himself. Standing up, he reached for his drawer and took out his headband. "Time to start another day I guess…" he murmured to himself.

Tap.

Kiba looked around and shrugged, beginning to get dressed. "Must be the wind or something…"

Tap.

Kiba looked around again, then checked the closet and the door to his room, and went back to dressing.

Tap.

"OK! What is up with the tapping?!" Kiba shouted loudly

Tap.

"AHA!!" he yelled. Kiba ran over to the window and opened it. "HEY!! YOU DOWN THERE!!" Kiba barked before being hit on the head with a rock. "WATCH IT!!"

"Sorry Kiba!" the spiky blonde haired Naruto Uzumaki apologized. The sixteen-year-old ninja had a big grin on his face as always. With him was the Medic-nin Sakura Haruno, the Anbu Sai and S-rank ninja Sasuke Uchiha. "Hey Sasuke! Your probation finally over?" Kiba asked with a smirk on his face. He loved to rub it in Sasuke's face that he was on 5-year probation. Sasuke gave Kiba a glare. "Watch it, Inuzuka." He warned Kiba.

Kiba just sneered at Sasuke. "What are _**you**_ gonna do about it, eh Uchiha? Nothing! Cuz you can't attack other Konoha ninja, remember?" Kiba taunted. Sasuke looked at his ankle, which had a brace on it. "Damn this stupid brace!" he complained. "Well damn you for trying to destroy Konoha and joining the Akatsuki!" Naruto reminded Sasuke for the reason of his probation. "You're lucky you werent executed on the spot!" Sakura pointed out. Sai nodded to all of their accusations. "Damn right, Sakura!" Naruto agreed.

Sasuke began to be irritated. "Anyways…the reason we're all here is because we got assigned to a special mission..." Sasuke began, trying to avoid the subject. Naruto remembered. "Oh yeah! The super secret mission!" he said, with enthusiasm. Kiba looked at them with a puzzled look. "Super secret? What rank is this? C, B or D?" Kiba asked, thinking that it was just another boring mission to protect another 'important' person. "Nope. It is an S-rank mission." Sai told Kiba. "So pack up the necessary for and err your…'dog'."

Right when Sai said it was an S-rank mission Kiba was already electrified. "I'll be right down!" he called out to them before closing the window. He began rummaging through his closet and drawers trying to get all the essentials. "C'mon Akamaru!" Kiba called trying to find his partner. After a few minutes, Kiba ran out of the house with Akamaru. Both were carrying large backpacks. "A little big, don't you think?" Sai asked. "Not as large as Naruto's" Sakura said pointing at the colossal bag that Naruto was carrying. "Let's just go…"

Once Kiba had reached them, the group began heading for the gate. "So what is this mission?" Kiba asked. "It's a retrieval mission. Kakashi will explain it to us when we arrive." Sakura clarified. He nodded. _That is why they needed me…but the problem is…why they gave it to us. _Kiba thought, as they all walked on.

When they arrived, Kakashi was already waiting for them, reading Icha Icha Violence. "Ah…hello Kiba." Kakashi greeted, not even looking up to see him and the rest of squad 7. Naruto began to get impatient, "Stop stalling Kakashi-sensei! Tell us about the mission!" Naruto demanded. Sakura raised her fist in the air. "Stop it Sakura. He's not worth it." Sai told her, trying to calm her down. Sakura lowered her fist and let out a sigh. Kakashi chuckled at Naruto's command. "Well Naruto, this a retrieval mission to the Kykio tower. Naruto was confused at why the mission was actually in the village. "So if the mission is so close by, why is it an S-rank mission?" Naruto asked. Kakashi stared at all of them and sighed. "Well, the reason is because…everyone who has tried to retrieve the items...has perished."

"WHAT?!"

**Author's note: Like I said, this chapter came out short but expect the next chapter to be longer and much better.**

**Please R&R**

**Please no Flaming.**


End file.
